Lost
by Lord Jeram
Summary: Belldandy has a unusual dream where she sees two other sisters she never knew she had.


**Lost**  
_An OMG/Others Crossover_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the non-original characters, they are owned by their respective owners, not me. Oh! My Goddess and any other anime series I use or reference are properties of their respective owners and distributers._

Belldandy laughed merrily as she skipped through the forest, enjoying the brisk breeze. She spotted a small chipmunk nervously glancing in her direction. She kneeled down and breathed slowly, letting a feeling of calm wash over her. She held out her hand while softly whistling. The chipmunk cautiously began to approach her.

The Norn smiled encouragingly at the small forest creature. The furry chipmunk slowly crept over and sniffed her hand. It peered up at the young goddess. Belldandy giggled. "Oh, you're so cute, little friend! Let me see if I have any treats for you." She began to reach into her pocket when without warning the chipmunk leapt from her hand and began crying shrilly.

Belldandy rushed to her feet, startled at the chipmunk's strange behavior. "What's wrong, little friend? I wasn't going to hurt you!"

Suddenly a cruel laugh echoed from behind the young Norn. Belldandy whirled and gasped in shock. Her eldest sister stood there, glowing with a fierce red color. She laughed and brushed away her dark red hair.

"He must have sensed me," the fire-haired goddess chuckled. "The animals always know. Too bad they're so stupid! Ha ha ha!"

Belldandy slowly backed away from her glowing sister. "Sister, uh, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with your new friends in, uh, their home."

The glowing goddess glared at her younger sister. "Oh, I was. I was. But your 'other' sister forced me out of that vile place."

Belldandy's face crinkled in confusion. "Urd? Why would she do that?"

The fiery goddess shook her head. "No, young one, not Urd."

Belldandy pursed her lips. "But surely you can't mean Skuld," she said. "She's just a baby. Unless . . . " Belldandy gasped. "It couldn't be! She'd dead!"

A flash of pure green light blinded Belldandy momentarily. When her eyes adjusted, she fell back against the tree in shock. Her dead sister hovered above them, her eyes shooting daggers.

The red-haired goddess spat at her floating sister. "Get out of here! I hate you, Se-"

***

"Belldandy! Belldandy! Wake up!"

Belldandy opened her eyes to see the worried face of her sisters and Keiichi.

She sat up and looked around. "What's wrong, everyone?"

Urd and Keiichi shared a worried look.

Belldandy frowned and said, "Seriously, what is the matter?"

Skuld looked close to tears. "Belldandy, you were having some kind of horrible nightmare! It was terrible to watch, you were screaming and moaning and thrashing in your bed! Oh, please say you'll be okay!"

Belldandy smiled gently at her younger sister. "Don't worry, Skuld. I'm fine. Just a nightmare. Just give me a minute or two to get dressed and I'll be up and about, ready to cook breakfast."

Skuld sniffled and wiped her nose. "Okay, Belldandy," she murmured. Her eyes widened in anticipation. "Ohh, wait a second! Maybe you won't even have to make breakfast at all! Hey, Keiichi, come on, I need some one to test this on."

"What?!" Keiichi exclaimed, only to be pulled out of the room by an enthusiastic young Skuld. "Hold on, let me ask you something..." His voice trailed off as the young pair sped toward the kitchen.

Urd looked somber and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Belldandy, I think we both know what one of us having a nightmare really means. You better tell me about it."

Belldandy sighed and looked sad. "Very well. I had another one of those dreams about our 'other' sisters."

Urd's mouth dropped. "Sisters? Last time it was only one new sister!"

Belldandy nervously fidgeted with her blankets. "I know, but last time one had been killed, so I didn't even think about it. I'm sorry, Urd. I was so scared. But this time I almost heard one of their names."

Urd sidled up next to her sister. "And what did you hear?"

Belldandy nervously looked at her older sister. "All I know is that her name begins with 'Se' but that's it."

Urd sighed. "Well, that's something at least. I think we better contact Father. Nightmares about unknown sisters can only mean something bad."

Belldandy nodded. "You're right, Urd. Should we tell Skuld?"

Urd shook her head, and said, "Not until we find out more. Okay?"

"Okay."

***

In a forest not too far away, a lone figure watched and waited. And waited.

_To be continued..._


End file.
